


Simplicit luck

by amypond633



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x23, Brotherly Love, Episode: s11e23 Alpha and Omega, Hellatus, Motherly love, Slight miniscule canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amypond633/pseuds/amypond633
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts in the last few seconds of 11x23, what i think should happen next. I may write more baced on this later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplicit luck

BANG!  
The sound of the gun shot ripped though the bunker, Sam fell back on his ass his head swerling. He could hear shouting above him and soon another gun shot ripped passed him.  
Sam's head screamed out in pain. But he didn't feel and pain from a bullet wound. In fact Sam didn't think he had been shot at all.  
More shouting above his head, and than sudden firm hands gabbing Sam's shoulders and pulling him off the ground. He was helped into a chair, the hands never leaving him, always touching him in some way.  
But they weren't forcefull, didn't hold him down or hurt him like he thought they would. They were comphorting, and kind.  
Sam's head hurt too much for him to hear much, just continued ringing. He kept his eyes squeezed shut, the light doing nothing for his head.  
Slowly the pain dulled and he was able to make out worried word being spoken.  
"Sammy? Are you there?" He recognized the voice, knew exactly who it was, but he also knew just how impossible it was for that person to be anywhere near Sam.  
"Sam? I need you to look at me. Come on Sammy!"  
Trying to listen Sam slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the folrecent lights above him, and quickly looking down.  
"Come on Sammy, look at me." The voice was calm, worried, but calm.  
Sam looked up, and was met with all too familiar green eyes that he had known his entire life. Knealing infront of him looking Sam directly in the eye was Dean. Unscathed, healthy, not blow up, Dean.  
Tears formed in Sam's eyes. It was compleatly impossible. They had both died over and over, every time seaming like the last. But this time had felt different. When they hugged goodbye, and when Dean vanished it had truly felt like the end. More than it ever had before. Yet somehow here they were, Dean Compleatly unharmed looking up at Sam, and smiling.  
Sam didn't know whether to hug his brother, or punch him, or just start asking questions.  
Dean seamed to want at say, reaching up and pulling Sam into a crushing hug.  
Sam quickly hugged back, and compleatly broke down. Crying freely into Deans shoulder. Dean rubbed calming circles into Sam's back, and muttered apoliticaly into his brothers ear, trying to seace his tears.  
"What happened?" Sam asked when he could finaly speak.  
"Chuck and Amara made up. They actually talked it out and then took off." Dean laughed. "How often does that happen?"  
Sam smiled, and pulled away from Dean.  
"So it's all good?"  
"Yep, well except for some psycho lady trying to shoot you,"  
"Right." Sam looked over to were the lady was standing, only to find her tried roughly to a chair with a few, nasty but not fatal bullet wounds.

"What did she want anyways?" 

"Don't know, exactly. She said something about the European men of letters and us paying for meddling in things we don't understand."

"Well i'll talk to her about it later. First I have a suprise for you." Dean smiled and pulled Sam to his feet. "Close your eyes."

"Seriously?" 

"Just do it!"

Sam rolled his eyes before following Deans orders and closing them. He felt his brothers hand on his shoulders turning him around, until Sam's back was to Dean.

"Okay, open your eyes."

Causoulsy Sam opened his eyes, not sure what was now infront of him. What he saw sent him stepping backwards into Dean in shock. Luckily Dean was ready and placed a firm reassuring hand on Sam's back, holding him in place.

Standing before him, in a simple white night gown, with long blond hair, and eyes the same green as his brothers, was non other than his mother. She looked just like he had seen her in every picture Dean owned. Just like the woman he dreamed of knowing, but never truly got a chance to meet.

"Mom?" His voice cracked slightly, filled with so many emotions for such a little word.

"Hi Sammy." She smiled, and it was the first time that anyone other than Dean calling him Sammy felt right.

"What happened? How can you be here?" He quickly looked at Dean, trying to find answers. 

Dean smiled, "Amara did it." He laughed at Sam's confused face. "Before her and Chuck rode off into the sunset, she brought mom back. Kinda like a thanks I guess."

Sam looked back and forth between his mom and his brother not sure what to do. His brain feeling slightly over louded. He had so many emotions flouting around in his head, and he didn't know witch one to act on.

He was so happy that Dean wasn't dead, as well as his mother. But he was scared about the unknown of having their mom back, would she want to stay in the bunker? How would they tell her about what happened to dad, or had Dean already covered most of that? He wanted to hug both his mom and Dean, but he also wanted to curl in a ball, alone in his room and cry from all the weight of the past few days. 

"Sammy?" Deans voice pulled him out of his thoughts and back to the present. 

"What's wrong baby?" Sam looked up, his mom stood slightly closer than she had before, and her face was full of wory. 

Sudenly something in Sam that he hadn't know was there took over. It was that recognition of his mother's voice, of that safety that was held in her embrace. And before he could stop himself Sam walked up to her, wrapped her in his arms and started to cry.

She hummed and shushed him quietly, speaking utter nonsense that only a mother could.

It had been 32 years since Sam had been able to hold his mom, and cry on her shoulder. But that moment made up for all of it.


End file.
